


a day of detention does us some good

by hoshkwon



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Fighting, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Seokcheol - Freeform, Sexual innuendos, Soonhoon - Freeform, The Breakfast Club - Freeform, artist!dk, deliquence, depressed!s.coups, dramaqueen!vernon, hansol and mingyu become friends, jock!hosh, nerd!woozi, sleepy!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshkwon/pseuds/hoshkwon
Summary: In which six delinquent boys meet for a Saturday detention.





	1. diamonds in the rough

**Author's Note:**

> YALL THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER AND IM SUPER EXCITED!! I’ve seen so many seventeen fics having to do with the breakfast club, but none of them were finished and I wanna fiX THAT. I’ve never read anything with seungcheol and seokmin as a couple sO THIS IS NEW FOR ME. Let me know what y’all think and thanks for reading my dudes!

It was the beginning of the day at SVT High. Students were near asleep in their first period classes, trying to focus on the lesson. Especially Kim Mingyu. Normally, Mingyu is on his toes in the morning, getting on everyone’s nerves in the best way. Today, he wasn’t feeling it. He stayed up late the night before to finish an essay for his literature class. He regrets not getting any sleep now as he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Before he knows it, the bell rings and he’s groggily heading to his next period class. On his way, he passes a very, very intimidating janitors closet. He thinks to himself that he might be able to get at least a decent nap in before his third period, but he doesn’t want to risk getting in trouble. After a couple of minutes of debating with himself, the devil on his left shoulder tells him to screw his second period. Once he’s in that closet, he lays down on the tiled floor, and he’s out like a light.

It was short-lived. He curses his loud ass snore for everything. Just as principal Park was walking by, Mingyu snored so loud that it startled him. And so, Kim Mingyu was caught, which earned him a special Saturday detention.

.

Choi Hansol didn’t try to be late to fourth period. It’s just that his eye makeup was a little smudged so he had to fix it or else it would’ve bothered him the rest of the day. He was only like 20 minutes late, psh, that’s not even that much. At least he thought it wasn’t that much. The teacher, on the other hand, thought it was way too much for a student to miss.

“Seonsaeng-nim, trust me, it would’ve been a disaster if I wouldn’t have fixed my eye makeup.” Hansol explained, pushing a hand through his tousled hair.

The teacher looked up from her laptop and scoffed a little incredulously. “Hansol-ah, I could care less about your eye makeup,” she said, standing up from her seat and leaning against the desk, “you missed half of my class because you were worried about how you looked? It’s ridiculous!”

Hansol let out a little frustrated sigh. “Maybe you should try worrying about how you look, too! Like, you don’t even know what it’s like to look remotely nice!” he exclaimed. After realizing what he just said, he gasped and covered his mouth, “Wait, wait, wait, Seonsaeng-nim, I really didn’t mean that!”

She was so angry and didn’t even listen to him when he was pleading for forgiveness. She decided it was best for him to go to the Saturday detention along with a bunch of other delinquents which, of course, he wasn’t too happy about.

. 

Lee Seokmin found himself outside during his free period, walking to the back of the school where there was just a plain brick wall. His absolute favorite place to sit. He pulled a cigarette from his satchel, leaning against the red tinted bricks and lit the cancer stick. 

He puffed the smoke out of his mouth and took another drag, looking down the expanse of the brick wall. For the longest while, Seokmin thought of spray painting this exact brick wall. He thinks it’s been a desire since his Sophomore year. Now a Senior, he feels that this is his chance to create some kind of mural that would get him attention. He couldn’t bring himself to care about getting fined or getting in any sort of trouble.

Seokmin has the mind of a corrupt artist, and there’s not much he can do about it. He loves creating art, and now that he’s more advanced in it, this brick wall is his targeted canvas. He wants to create something huge. Nobody can stop him now. 

He knows exactly where to get the spray paint (good thing they keep a supply in their school’s art room), and it’s a good thing he’s a pro at being sneaky. Somehow, he manages to get a whole box of spray paint outside without anyone suspecting anything.

He takes no time getting started, spraying the wall in an array of different colors, letting his little corrupt artist mind go crazy.

He must’ve lost track of time. He’d been caught by some of the school security and he had been pulled into the principal’s office. According to Principal Park, Seokmin missed his seventh and eighth period classes. A whole 80 minutes of instruction. 

Seokmin wasn’t surprised when he was handed a detention slip for tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. sharp.

.

Choi Seungcheol found himself in the bathroom during his last period of the day. He sat on the last stall to the left with a blunt between his lips, wallowing in his depression.

He couldn’t help that he always felt the way he did. Some days he doesn’t wanna get out of bed. Some days he doesn’t think living is worth it anymore. 

And then, there’s days like these, where he’s laidback about it. Clouding his mind with whatever he can get his hands on is his cup of tea.

It’s better he does this than slit his wrists and become completely suicidal. 

His thoughts are hazy and all over the place at this point. He finishes off his blunt, throwing it on the floor and leans his head against the side wall.

God, he’s a mess, and he knows it, too.

Footsteps came into the bathroom not long after he finished, and little did he know it was a teacher.

“Fuck off!” He exclaimed loudly. “Get out of here whoever the fuck you are!”

Long story short, he was caught. Saturday detention? I think so.

.

Lee Jihoon walked down the hallway after his chem class at the end of the day, anxious to get to his locker which was all the way on the other end. He hated the hallways and how rowdy they seemed to get on Fridays. Everyone wanted so badly to be done for the day and go home for their two days of freedom before they came back on Monday morning. Jihoon hated weekends deeply. He’d rather be at school, getting an education. When he’s at home, he’s normally alone due to his parents’ work schedule, so he’s always so bored. And god forbid he has any friends. He’s too dedicated to school to even remotely care about having friends.

His small figure fought to get through the crowds of people, slightly pushing and nudging. His books were held close to his chest as he finally made it to his locker, shakily putting in his combination and pulling it open.

After he grabbed his backpack and whatever else he needed, he was heading toward the exit of the high school.

However, he was stopped in his tracks by the person he dreaded most.

Kwon Soonyoung. The jerk of a jock who acts to be better than everyone at everything. Jihoon was always Soonyoung’s target. He obviously didn’t believe in ‘picking on someone his own size’. He enjoyed picking on the small, inadequate boy who always flushed red because he was scared.

Jihoon had bumped into his tall, lanky body since he was looking down bashfully, trying not to make contact with anyone as he was leaving the building. He left out a heavy sigh, keeping his eyes trained on the ground because he knew Soonyoung was looking down on him, smirking. And that was the scary part.

“Jihoon-ah, why don’t you ever watch where you’re going, huh?” Soonyoung taunted, shoving at the small boy’s shoulder. Jihoon stumbled a bit, flushing red and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Still, he didn’t make eye contact.

The tall jock chuckled and pushed again, trying to taunt Jihoon. Soonyoung watched Jihoon stumble once more, falling to the ground and making a little pained noise. A small crowd had joined to watch the boy struggle to get back to his feet.

He shakes his head incredulously at Jihoon, smiling because he enjoys doing this to the helpless boy. He likes picking at the younger to see his face twist into a frustrated expression because Soonyoung thinks it’s quite cute. Will he ever admit it to Jihoon? Never.

Jihoon was tired of getting picked on at this point. It was annoying to say the least, and it was embarrassing. Soonyoung has done this everyday since 8th grade year and Jihoon is sick of it.

He struggles to get up with the heavy weight of his backpack, but he manages. Standing on his feet (finally after having some trouble and Soonyoung laughing at his attempts), he adjusts his glasses once more and glares in Soonyoung’s direction before doing something he never thought he would do. 

Jihoon swings his fist across the Senior’s face, immediately retracting his hand in shock. The crowd that surrounded them went up in an uproar of laughs. Soonyoung was surprised himself. His hand flew up to his own face, touching the affected spot which sported a nice little cut and a bruise to go along with it.

“S-Soonyoung- I’m sorry, I d-don’t know what I was th-thinking-“ Jihoon stutters, looking around to find a way out of this crowd so he can escape, but he’s blocked in. Soonyoung wipes the blood from his face with a little scoff, grabbing Jihoon by the collar and shoving him against a locker. The force was so great, Jihoon’s glasses were sent flying and the sound of his laptop cracking in his backpack was definitely not reassuring.

It wasn’t one of the smartest ideas Jihoon has ever had, punching the School’s strongest jock in the face. Now, he’s against a school locker with half of the school’s population watching and recording. Jihoon’s sure this will be something that will lower his social status even more. Wait, what social status? Does he even have one to lower?

Social status isn’t even on his mind as Soonyoung is shaking him violently, yelling so many unintelligible things in his face and he’s just in a state of shock. He cant hear anything, he can’t focus. He just hears white noise and his eyes are blown wide, watching Soonyoung’s lips, but no noise coming out.

Finally, he’s able to hear Soonyoung yell, “You little fucking punk, just wait, I’ll make your school year a living hell!”

That’s when the school principal, Mr. Park, stepped in. He yelled for everyone to disperse and to head home, while trying to pry Soonyoung away from Jihoon.

Once the two were pried apart, and Jihoon no longer being suspended against a locker, Mr. Park glared the two in disbelief.

This led to a stern talking to the both of them, and an invitation to Saturday detention. Not an invitation, more of ‘you’re coming to detention or else you’ll have more detention coming your way’.

For Jihoon, it would be his first detention. For Soonyoung, it would one of many times being in detention. 

Jihoon would rather die than go to that detention. A whole day with Soonyoung? He prays someone will start planning his funeral already.


	2. part one of detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention has commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! Kinda a filler before the interesting stuff but it’s something :/ I’ll try to have the third chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!

The library was set up for the six boys who earned the right to sit in it. There were six desks spread neatly in the heart of the library, pencils and papers covering each of the surfaces. Mr. Park waited patiently in his office for the six boys to appear, sipping on coffee and typing away on his laptop.

One by one, each of the boys showed up. Jihoon was the first, punctual as always, covered up in a winter jacket due to the cold weather that day. He arrived in the library, sitting in the first seat available. The small boy’s back was bruised from yesterday’s encounter with Soonyoung, so he winced a little sitting down, trying to avoid the backrest of the chair. His collarbones were a bit bruised as well from Soonyoung holding him by the collar, so he wore a turtleneck to hide the dark marks.

The next to arrive was Hansol, surprisingly. He had woken up a bit earlier to get his makeup on and to pick a decent looking outfit. It was only detention, but he felt he needed to look exceptionally good. He filed into the library, eyeing the boy whom was there before him, but didn’t ask questions. He sat behind the small boy, pulling out his phone and taking some selfies.

After that was Seokmin, then Seungcheol, Mingyu, and last but not least, Soonyoung. Mr. Park walked in after Soonyoung walked in, pulling a bit on his suit jacket and clearing his throat.

“Good morning, boys,” Mr. Park said a bit mockingly, “due to your behavior, you have bought yourselves a Saturday detention with me. I know you would rather be at home right now, enjoying your weekend, but you guys acted up. Now, you pay the price.”

Soonyoung was tired and irritable. Mornings were definitely not a thing for him. He propped his feet up on the table in front of him and reclined himself. “Mr. Park..” he started, yawning a bit, “we understand what we did wrong. Can you just get to the part where you go back to your little office thing and leave us alone? We- I mean- I could care less about what you have to say.”

Mr. Park was having none of it. There was a weird hatred between Soonyoung and Mr. Park that no one never knew the story behind. They constantly bickered, saying some ridiculous things back and forth to each other. So, when Soonyoung started something, Mr. Park would always have to retort in a rude, personal way.

Pushing his feet off the desk, Mr. Park leaned down to press his palms onto the surface of the desk, looking at Soonyoung with a stone cold stare. “You know, Soonyoung, you’re just like your father. Detention, after detention, after detention. You never learn. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Soon enough, you’ll be selling pot on the corner and drinking to the point of death.”

There was a small gasp that came from Mingyu as the harsh words were spoken. All of the boys were a bit shocked, even Jihoon. They were all in disbelief that the principal was talking like this to a student. None of them had the courage to speak up, however, as the two came face to face. Soonyoung stood up defensively, smirking and letting out a little pathetic chuckle. “You have no fucking right to talk about my dad in front of everybody, you hear me? I will never, ever be like his drunk ass, and you shouldn’t assume that I will be.” Soonyoung towered over Mr. Park, at least half a foot taller and more intimidating. “I dare you to hit me, Kwon. Maybe you’ll go to jail and I’ll never have to see your face again,” Mr. Park taunted, looking up at the student with malice. That’s when Mingyu, taller than both of them, stepped in and pushed them apart.

“This isn’t your fight, kid. Stay out of it,” Soonyoung said, trying to push past him, but to no avail since Mingyu held him back. “You will have no satisfaction punching the principal, so just sit the hell down. And you,” Mingyu pointed at Mr. Park, “should be setting an example for us, and yet you’re taunting a student much younger than you. Get a life.” he said angrily, guiding Soonyoung back into his seat and then sitting in his own.

Mr. Park rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Whatever, I refuse to argue with you small minded delinquents anyway,” he adjusted his suit jacket once more and crossed his arms behind his back. “By the end of this detention, I expect you all to have a five hundred word essay on who you think you really are. Failure to do so will result in next Saturday’s detention. Hand over all of your electronics now so you’re not distracted.”

They all shuffled to get their phones out and lay them on the table for him to collect. Soonyoung was obviously hesitant and angry, but he handed his over nonetheless. Once they were all collected, Mr. Park stood in the front of all of them once more.

“No talking, my office is across the hall so I can hear everything. I’ll see you at approximately 5 p.m. to let you go.” And with that, he was gone. The school detention was officially commenced.

Soonyoung, unable to keep his anger contained, yelled a “fuck you” once the door was closed, which led all of them to be in silence once again.

Seokmin pulled his sketchbook from his satchel after a couple of minutes staring at the lined paper in front of him and started sketching the profile of the boy beside him. He didn’t know the boy at all, but he liked his facial structure and thought it would be fun to draw. A strong jawline, pink lips, and blue tinted hair. God, he was beautiful. Would it be weird if Seokmin told him he was beautiful? Seokmin pushes that thought away, stealing quick glances and sketching to his heart desire.

Of course, Jihoon had nothing better to do than start the essay, but he didn’t understand the prompt: Who do you think you really are? Jihoon thought it was a weird concept to be making something of himself in essay form, so he struggled more, scratching the top of his head with his pencil.

And Soonyoung was so bored. He had enough of sitting in silence, so he stood from his chair and sat on Mingyu’s desk. Mingyu was already falling asleep, but Soonyoung interrupted, which made him scowl. “What do you want?” he asked with a bit of an attitude to his tone. 

Soonyoung pulled his jean jacket closer to his body and crossed his arms. “Thanks for holding me back, kid. I would’ve gotten into some real trouble if you didn’t stop me,” he punched Mingyu’s arm with gratitude and smiled. He had a small conversation with Mingyu and then left his table to start wandering around the library, picking up books. He never liked reading. Every time he found himself in this library for detention, he tried to understand the concept behind books. People say it’s a way to escape reality, to step into someone else’s shoes for a change. He never thought it was possible to escape his reality. 

No one knew what went on at Soonyoung’s home. His dad was constantly in and out of jail for selling drugs. Not to mention, his mother left him when he was 5. Whenever Soonyoung goes home from school, he’s met with a deadbeat, drunk father who likes to hit him until he’s sore. His life was all over the place, and he hides his pain behind this ‘bad boy’ facade.

In his hands, he was holding a rather large book. Before his mind could process what he was doing, he started pulling the pages out indignantly, destroying the book and throwing to the ground with a frustrated yell. 

Jihoon was a bit worried for the older boy who seemed to be throwing a temper tantrum, but he didn’t want to intervene. He knew better.

Seungcheol was writing his essay in peace, ignoring everyone surrounding him. He was expressing himself and who he felt he really was on the lines of paper. He was basically mind vomiting. There were too many negative things about himself in the essay and he was only a paragraph in.

The blue haired boy flinched a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It was Hansol standing before him, looking at his paper with a concerned expression. He hadn’t even noticed the boy leave from his seat. God, he really didn’t need to be pitied right now, and especially not by a sophomore. He shrugged his shoulder out of the grip of the younger, not making any other contact with him. He just kept to himself and kept writing.

And Hansol took a hint, backed away kindly, and sat back down in his chair, concern still evident in his features.

Seokmin watched as the scene rolled out before him, setting his sketchbook down and slouching in his chair. It was way too boring and depressing for his liking, so he decided to do something about it. 

“Hey, you!” he yelled in Jihoon’s general direction. Jihoon didn’t know if it was directed toward him, but he turned around to confirm his suspicion. 

“What are you in here for, shorty?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for this horrible chapter D:


	3. getting along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this has any grammar mistakes in it I’m sORRY. I’m posting this really late at night so like??? It might be a mess???

It was only 45 minutes into the detention and the one rule that was enforced was already broken. No talking. Jihoon was always strict on following the rules, no matter the situation. So, when Seokmin, the boy in the far back of the room, questioned Jihoon for what he was here for, he was a bit hesitant to answer. Mostly because he felt intimidated under his stare and now the stare of others since the brown haired boy drew attention to him by asking a simple question. The silence grew deafening around the four boys who were patiently waiting for the small boy’s answer. With a deep breath and the sudden surge of confidence, he almost answered the question.

That’s until Soonyoung, appearing from behind the bookshelves, answered for him. “Him and I had a little run in with each other. Nothing too serious. He left a little knick on my cheek.” He said, running a hand through his well styled red hair and puffing out a little frustrated sigh. Jihoon didn’t know whether to feel some sort of gratitude or a little bit annoyed. The rest of the guys gave Jihoon a look as if they didn’t believe he actually punched THE Kwon Soonyoung. Except for Hansol. “Oh! I saw that on Snapchat yesterday! Especially the part where he had you against the locker. Dude, that looked like it hurt, are you alright?” He asked, the least bit sympathetic and chuckling, trying hard not to. 

Was he really okay? No, not really. At least now he knows it was posted on social media and everyone has probably seen it. He’s gonna be the laughing stock of the school. It’s all Soonyoung’s fault. It was natural for him to feel upset.

He didn’t want to cause a scene and throw a fit like Soonyoung would. He stood from his chair, starting to walk away from the group before he could be offended anymore. A body blocked his way before he could get any further. It was the brown haired boy who started this whole thing. “Let me go,” Jihoon said, trying to push past the taller body, but he couldn’t. With a sigh, he crossed his arms and glared up at the boy who wore a smug smile. “Please go sit back down. You’re ruining the ‘getting to know each other’ session,” Seokmin said, shooing Jihoon to go back to his seat. Scoffing, Jihoon went back to his seat, scowling like a five year old. Who did this dude think he was? Jihoon thought.

Seokmin thought he was the almighty problem solver. Sitting with a bunch of people who didn’t know how to have fun was not settling well with Seokmin. He wanted to have fun, nothing less. If he had to spend 9 hours in the school library in complete silence, he would go insane. Now was his chance to change this boring old library into a party.

“What if I don’t want anyone to know anything about me?” Seungcheol finally spoke, his voice soft and raspy. Seokmin didn’t believe in true love, but once the blue haired boy’s mouth opened, it was game over. He could listen to that voice all day; it was like music to his ears.

Seokmin, having to be a problem solver after all, pulled his chair over to Seungcheol’s desk, sitting in it backwards and leaning his head on his hand. “Let’s get to know you next. Why are you here?” He said confidently. He knew that if he went in with confidence, he’ll get the answers he needs. Seungcheol, however, looked at the younger annoyed. He didn’t want to be interrogated. He didn’t like anyone there, even though he hadn’t known a thing about any of them. They were deemed untrustworthy to Seungcheol, so he didn’t want to disclose any personal information.

Weirdly enough, Seokmin was able to read Seungcheol’s mind perfectly. “What if we keep everything you say between us six? Is that fair? I’m just trying to make nice with everyone if I’m going to be here with you guys for 9 hours.” Seokmin said sweetly, trying to convince the boy to spout some kind of facts about him. If he were quite honest, he just wanted the information for personal reasons, but he didn’t need to speak of that.

Seungcheol quickly gave in, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair. “Fine,” he said, struggling to find his words at first, “I’m Choi Seungcheol. I’m here because I smoked weed in the bathroom and cursed at a teacher. I’m a senior who’s waiting for graduation so I can leave this place and never look back,” he ended it with a sarcastic smile, which quickly dissolved back into a serious expression, and Seokmin was a bit disappointed with the little bit of information given. He wasn’t going to push the boy to say anything else.. yet. Maybe he’ll wait until he’s at least a little bit comfortable so he can get a bit more information out of him.

The next victim was Hansol, who shared that he was in detention for missing half of his fourth period class. “What could you be doing to miss half a class?” Jihoon asked, shocked that someone could miss so much instruction. “He was probably getting dicked down in the janitors closet by a junior,” Soonyoung says rather nonchalantly, pulling off his jacket to reveal a sleeveless shirt underneath. Jihoon felt his mouth run dry, but he looked away immediately, focusing back onto the topic at hand. 

“No!” Hansol shouted, a bit offended at his comment, “I had to fix my eye makeup in the bathroom because-“

“Because you got dicked down by a junior,” Soonyoung repeated, chuckling at the sophomore. “I’ve heard so many bad things about you, Chwe Hansol, like how you’re so willing to get down on your knees and-“

“That’s enough!” Mingyu exclaimed from his seat, “Leave the boy alone. He’s done nothing to you for you to pick on him.”

“Why are you defending him, kid? Are you the junior who skipped class with him and dicked him down yourself? Wow, that’s why you’re both here, isn’t it?” Soonyoung said, laughing at his own crude comments. Hansol looked down, deciding to shut up since he couldn’t defend himself. “No, actually. I’m straight, for your information. And I don’t think he was ‘dicked down’ by anyone. He had to fix his eye makeup, so he did, which caused him to be late. There was probably no fucking involved,” Mingyu said in a matter of fact tone, “And I’m here because I missed a full period to take a nap. Surprising, am I right?”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Soonyoung decided not to say anything else after that, keeping a smirk plastered on his lips. Seokmin cleared his throat, clearing the thick tension. “So,” he said awkwardly, “I’m Lee Seokmin. I’m here for spray painting the back of the school! Exciting, right?!” 

Seungcheol sat up in his seat with interest. He’d seen the artwork on the back of the school when he was leaving yesterday. Of course, he had stopped to admire it, the different colors and patterns so elegantly placed on the brick wall. He thought it was done by a professional who was paid by the school’s board members. Never did he expect it to be a student.

“Wait, that was seriously you?” He asked just to confirm. Seokmin looked at the boy and nodded. “I missed two of my classes to do it. It’s been a dream of mine to spray paint that wall, so I took the opportunity when I saw it,” Seokmin confirmed, smiling proudly. Seungcheol, still surprised, managed to compliment the boy he’d learned to be called Seokmin. “It’s a very good mural, but you do realize you’re gonna get fined a shit ton, right?”

Seokmin knew all of the consequences that were to come with what he did. He nodded at Seungcheol, not saying much more about it. 

. 

The boys found themselves talking for an hour, about themselves, about other people in the school, what they plan to do after high school. Weirdly enough, they were getting along well with each other. Everyone except Soonyoung. He was still a dick, commenting at rude times and saying the crudest things ever. The other five boys tried to ignore him, but it was hard. They were starting to except it the more it occurred.

The library door squeaked open, meaning Mr. Park was coming to check on them, and they all quickly migrated back to their own seats, pretending to be engrossed in writing the 500 word essay that was quickly forgotten. 

“I heard talking,” Mr. Park said, looking in Soonyoung’s general direction. “Who was it?”

The six boys all shrugged, writing nonsense on their papers until Mr. Park left, which he did after waiting a good five minutes for an answer.

They all decided to do their own things, Jihoon going off to look at some of the books with Soonyoung following secretly behind him, Seokmin going back to his sketching, Mingyu taking a nap. Hansol and Seungcheol didn’t really have anything to do except stare off into blank space. 

Hansol just decided on taking a nap like Mingyu had decided.

Seungcheol, however, became curious as to what Seokmin was sketching, so he pulled his chair over to sit with him. Seokmin quickly glanced up at him through his eyelashes and smiled, continuing his sketch. “What are you drawing?” Seungcheol asked, trying to peek at it. Seokmin’s smile never faded as he looked at him once more, “Do you really want to know?” Seokmin asked, to which Seungcheol nodded.

When the sketch of himself was revealed, he gaped, feeling a little tug on his heart. “Y-You really sketched me.. wow, I’m speechless,” he said, still looking at the piece of work. Seokmin watched the boy react in a good way, which made his heart warm. “Once I saw you, I knew I had to sketch you. You’re very..” Seokmin hesitated to say it, but sighed with the brightest smile he could manage, “beautiful.”

Seungcheol looked at him in shock after he had said it, then he smiled back. It was a foreign feeling because he doesn’t normally smile. Most of the time, he’s too sad to know what the concept of smiling is. But now, looking at Lee Seokmin, he’s the happiest he’s felt in awhile.

.

Jihoon walked through the isles of books, pulling some that looked good and skimming through the pages. He absolutely loves reading, but never has the time to. Now that he’s in the library, he has some time.

“Would you look at that,” Soonyoung’s voice boomed behind him, which made him jump a mile high, “you can’t keep a nerd from the books, can you?”

Annoyed, Jihoon ignores the other who is walking closer to him, keeping his back turned. Soonyoung grabs his shoulder, which is bruised so he hisses a bit. “Don’t touch me, Soonyoung,” he says, shaking shoulder from the grip of the taller. “Why, Jihoon? Are you sore? You got some tension in your shoulders from working so hard?” Soonyoung kept taunting, grabbing both shoulders this time, which caused him to leave out a little yelp. Jihoon turns around, red faced and angry.

“No! I’m not sore, I have bruises all over my back! You know why?! Because some douchebag thought it was an amazing idea to slam me against a locker!” Jihoon shouted, tears welling a bit in his eyes, “You know what, you probably don’t even care. You’ve been doing this to me everyday since eighth grade and I can’t take it anymore. What did I deserve to be your personal target, huh? Tell me, Soonyoung, why do you think I deserve this?”

Soonyoung bites his lip, then looks directly in into Jihoon’s eyes. “You know why I’ve done this everyday since eighth grade?” He rhetorically asks before answering, “because I like you, Lee Jihoon. I’m not good with expressing my feelings, as you can tell.”

Jihoon looks at him incredulously, shaking his head. “You’re lying,” he simply says, “you’re just mocking me.”

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung says, smirking and scratching the back of his own neck, “if I didn’t like you, would I do something like this?”

“Something like wh-“

Before he could finish that question, Soonyoung’s lips found his in a kiss. Soonyoung moved his lips against Jihoon’s, but Jihoon was in too much of a shock, his eyes wide open. He realized that it would be awkward if he stayed like that the entire time, so he relaxed, closing his eyes and moving his inexperienced lips against Soonyoung’s. It was slow at first, Soonyoung leading the kiss since Jihoon didn’t know what to do. Progressively, Jihoon got more comfortable, one of his hands in the fire red hair on top of Soonyoung’s head and the other on the side of Soonyoung’s neck. Soonyoung’s hands found Jihoon’s small waist, pushing him, carefully, to lean on one of the bookshelves. 

Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s tongue push past his lips, making him melt more into Soonyoung’s hold. Without noticing it, he left out a little noise that he didn’t think he was capable of making. This must’ve set something off in Soonyoung because the kiss got a bit rougher and faster, and Jihoon’s hand tightened a little in Soonyoung’s hair. 

Before the make out could lead to anything else, Soonyoung pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Jihoon looked at Soonyoung, his eyes blown wide and his lips swollen.

“Now do you doubt me?” Soonyoung asked, his breathing labored. Jihoon shook his head, not trusting his voice after... that. Whatever that was. Soonyoung smiled, pecking the smaller’s forehead. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s gettin saucy my frens


	4. iconic hallway scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the korean breakfast club™️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO I UPDATED MY STORY WOW! I also thought this story needed an extra chapter so now there will one more chapter after this one :)

1:30 p.m.

The minutes were dragging excessively now. The boys were beyond bored. In the library, all you could hear was the countless rumbling of stomachs. They hadn’t been offered food, nor were they informed to bring any. So, the six boys laid around the library, groaning due to the hunger they felt.

Soonyoung was used to this by now, with this not being his first rodeo. He figured he would go home after this and scrape together what he could to eat. Not like there was much to eat anyway. He was thin due to his decrease of food intake, but he couldn’t find himself caring too much. He laid in the far corner of the library, looking over at the small boy who was far away from him, reading his book in peace. Jihoon, after the small makeout session, told Soonyoung he needed ‘space to think’, which Soonyoung granted.

A little frustrated, Jihoon sat down the book and crossed his arms. He didn’t think it would be so hard to read a book without glasses, but boy, was he wrong. Yesterday, he had lost his glasses, and of course, he was out of his prescription contacts for the month. He took a deep breath and twiddled his fingers, thinking about what happened earlier.

 _What was that? What was all of that supposed to prove?_ Jihoon thought to himself, spacing out. He never expected something like that to happen with Soonyoung, especially since Jihoon hated his guts. Now, he was questioning his feelings about the red head, who’s eyes were burning a hole into him this entire time. He didn’t want to acknowledge him, at least not yet. He still felt awkward about it and felt he needed a bit more time to think. The more he thought about it, the weirder he felt, but in the good way.

Across the library, over by the windows, Seungcheol stared outside. He noticed it had started to rain, which drew him to the window in the first place. He loved when it rained. Especially when he had anxiety attacks or he was feeling really upset. Looking at the rain fall from the sky always made him calm down. He wished he would’ve brought his journal to write in, but he had left it at home.

A hand on his lower back startled him, but it was Seokmin who was also coming to stare out of the window. While Seokmin stared at the pouring rain, Seungcheol stared at the handsome boy who was entranced by the sudden rainfall. His jawline resembled perfection, his cheekbones high on his face, and his eyes a little crinkled on the side. It was then that Seungcheol realized that he didn’t need rain to calm him anymore when Seokmin was all he really needed.

Seokmin looked over at the boy who was already staring back at him, feeling that little skip of his heartbeat, and he smiled. Something about Seungcheol made Seokmin feel good and happy, and it was hard to explain. He knew only the littlest bit about Seungcheol, but he felt like he was so in love with the boy.

Without realizing it, their faces drew closer together, and Seokmin could feel the way Seungcheol’s breathing stuttered against his lips. Seokmin found himself putting both of his hands on either side of Seungcheol’s face, leaning so that their noses were brushing. Both of their hearts were pounding against their chests and they couldn’t stop looking back and forth between each other’s lips and eyes. Leaning forward at the same time, their lips overlapped in the kiss they’ve been waiting for.

Seungcheol fell in love with the way Seokmin’s lips tasted. It was a mix of sweetness and a bit of bitterness that created something amazing in which Seungcheol couldn’t decipher. He knew he would grow obsessed with how Seokmin’s lips felt against his, and how he gently held Seungcheol’s face between his strong hands. The kiss was soft as their lips moved in sync, the atmosphere becoming comfortable and quiet. Seungcheol’s arms naturally wrapped around Seokmin’s middle, pulling his taller body closer, keeping the pace slow.

A few more minutes passed before they ended the passionate kiss, their eyes meeting each other and their foreheads pressed together. They took a moment, soaking in each other’s presence and steadying their breaths. Seungcheol smiled at Seokmin, which Seokmin returned quickly, pecking the boy’s lips once more.

“Seungcheol,” Seokmin said, his smile becoming softer around the edges and his eyes a little less crinkled, “please tell me more about yourself. I want to know who you are. I don’t want you to hide yourself from me anymore.”

Seungcheol’s smile softened, but not like Seokmin’s had. It turned more into a sad smile if anything. With a heavy sigh, he nodded, grabbing one of Seokmin’s hands and pulling him along to the couch that was in the corner of the library. They sat, Seokmin holding both of Seungcheol’s hands with his big ones, waiting for him to say something.

Seungcheol sighed once more, fidgeting with Seokmin’s fingers. “Let’s start off with the fact that in reality, I’m not mentally okay..”

.

Hansol laid on top of his long desk, counting ceiling tiles and desperately hoping the time would pass quicker. He would count until he lost count, and then he would start over. Mingyu kinda wanted to strangle him because it would be one thing if Hansol was counting in his head. He was counting out loud for everyone to hear in the most monotone voice he could manage. When he would lose count, he would huff and then start over at one, and Mingyu was so done with his shit.

“Hansol!” Mingyu exclaimed, sitting up from his crossed arms, “we get it, you’re bored as shit, but you don’t have to count ceiling tiles like they’re fucking sheep!”

Hansol sat up as well, glaring at the older. “Then do you have any other ideas? Because if you couldn’t tell, there is nothing to fucking do. Jihoon and Soonyoung disappeared, and Seungcheol and Seokmin disappeared. They’re probably all fucking right now, and I can’t because I’m stuck with you, who is Mr. Straight and Pure. Gosh..”

Mingyu snorted, trying his best not to laugh at the younger who was overreacting about everything. He failed however, snickering into his hand while Hansol gaped at him. “Why are you laughing at me?! This is serious business! I can’t help that you’re straight and good looking!”

This caused Mingyu to laugh even harder, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes because he thought Hansol was adorable. Of course, not in the gay way, because he was definitely not gay. He just thought it was adorable that Hansol was angry over the fact that he was straight.

“Stop laughing,” Hansol whined, pouting and crossing his arms in anger. Mingyu did stop laughing gradually, wiping the tears from his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Oh god, you’re crazy, Hansol,” Mingyu said, wiping the rest of the tears on his sweater and smiling. “Trust me, I know,” was Hansol’s reply with a sassy roll of the eyes.

They sat in a silence for a second before Hansol’s stomach growled a little too loud for his liking, and he groaned. “I’m so fucking hungry..” he muttered, rubbing at his stomach.

“Dude, me too,” Mingyu said, “you know what I could really go for right now?”

“A burger,” Hansol said absentmindedly.

“How’d you know?”

“Because who doesn’t like burgers?”

A wild Soonyoung popped out behind one of the bookshelves, “I heard burgers.”

Then followed the small Jihoon, “did someone say burgers?”

“Really guys..” Hansol whined once more, “we’re getting ourselves all worked up over food that we’re not getting, at least during the time we’re in here.”

Soonyoung, always looking like he’s up to no good, smirks mischievously at the boy. “Who says we can’t try to get food?” He asked, to which he received confused faces from the other three boys. “You know, I’ve learned some valuable things from coming to these detentions. Mr. Park takes a nap around 2:00, and he keeps our cell phones literally right outside of the library door in a cardboard box. If one of us knows a friend who is willing to bring us food and put in one of our lockers, then it will be a piece of cake.”

They were generally all surprised that Soonyoung was able to come up with this idea, but they immediately got to thinking. Hansol’s face brightened when he had gotten a thought. “My half brother, Chan! He just learned to drive and he does anything for me when I ask. Maybe, if I can get to my phone, I can text him to bring us some food!”

Mingyu tackled the younger in a hug. “You’re a fucking genius, Chwe! Bless your soul!” and they all laughed at his sudden outburst.

.

2:00 p.m.

It was time for the plan to commence. They each had began peeking out of the the door to see if Mr. Park would fall asleep anytime soon, which eventually he did. That’s when Hansol, quietly, reached his hand out of the library door and into the cardboard box to grab his cellphone. Once he had it, he texted his younger brother.

  _ayo baby bro can you do me a huge favor?_

_sent @ 2:03 p.m._

 

_sure what do you need?_

_sent @ 2:06 p.m._

 

_i need you to grab me and my detention pals some food. preferably some burgers and fries and sodas pls and thank you_

_sent @ 2:08_

 

_youre so fucking lucky i love you big bro. i’ll be there in about 20 mins_

_sent @ 2:10_

 

_lee chan, i owe you big time. the back door of the school is unlocked and my locker combo is 12-32-05_

_sent @ 2:13_

 

Hansol let out a sound of success, sticking his phone in his pocket and walking back over to the boys. “Chan will be here in about 20 minutes, so what’s our game plan?” He asked, sitting down in his chair.

“Well, we’re gonna sneak out of the door, past the asshole’s office. You’re gonna lead us to your locker while us three keep watch. Then, we’ll get back here as soon as possible before Mr. Park notices, got it?” Soonyoung voiced, looking around at the three who nodded.

Exactly 20 minutes later, Chan snuck into the back door of the building, walking as quietly as possible down the hallway. He found Hansol’s locker, undoing his lock and shoving the large amount of food into it. He put the sodas on the bottom of the locker, careful not to spill them and then closed the locker. He was quick to rush out of the building, shooting Hansol a quick text that the food was there. The boy was gone as quick as he came.

The game plan was in action. Quietly but surely, the four boys snuck out of the library, past Mr. Park’s office. He was indeed fast asleep in his office chair, his head lolled to the side. 

Hansol led them to his locker, undoing his lock to find the food awaiting them. Mingyu grabbed the two large sodas that they would have to share, and Hansol grabbed the giant bag of food. They decided to go the long way back to the library because they figured it was the easiest way.

They were very wrong.

At the opposite end of the hallway stood Mr. Park, but he hadn’t noticed they were there quite yet. This was their cue to bolt down another hallway. 

They were now going the opposite way of the library, trying not to get caught. Jihoon was falling behind a bit due to his short legs and lack of athleticism, but he managed.

Of course, the next hallway they ran down, there was Mr. Park, sipping from the water fountain obliviously. They found themselves going a different direction, Soonyoung now pulling Jihoon by his hand to keep him caught up.

The next time they saw Mr. Park, he was staring at some poster on the wall, and they all nearly slid, going back the direction they came from. Jihoon opted out of running, quickly jumping on Soonyoung’s back, who didn’t seem fazed and continued to run.

Hansol stopped them all in their tracks, handing the bag of food to Soonyoung, who was still carrying the smallest on his back. They were confused as to what Hansol was doing.

”Get back to the library. I’m the one who got us in this mess, so I’ll create a distraction. Someone gotta take one for the team, right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANNA READ A CHAPTER ABOUT THEM IN THE FUTURE


	5. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

So, this obviously this isn’t an update chapter. I’m just here to say I’m sorry for not updating for awhile. Lately, I’ve gotten busy so I started the chapter, but I’m still working on it. Then, recently in the past week, we lost Kim Jonghyun. So for the time being, I’m kinda putting off the chapter. I’m still upset over the entire thing and I just kinda need a break. I will have it up by the end of this year though, that’s a promise. To any shawols or any fan that was affected by this tragedy, I’m here to talk to you if you need it! Please reach out and don’t keep your feelings built up! We are here for each other! <3

To contact me if you’d like to talk..

My instagram: _kolorless_  
My Twitter: @HavenMBlade


	6. goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets move forward from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH ITS OVER GUYS DJSBS it was a sucky last chapter I am sorry ;-; but I’m glad you guys enjoyed (if you did) my first story! there will be more after this one so keep your eye out ;)

Seokmin and Seungcheol were still in the library, not caring about where the others went. Seokmin was too busy comforting Seungcheol as he ranted and cried, burying his face in Seokmin’s chest. The boy was shaking so much, it was hard for him to form complete sentences without breaking off in the middle. Seokmin just shushed him, holding the smaller boy closer and running a calming hand through his hair.

It became clear at that moment that Seungcheol needs Seokmin, and Seokmin is willing to be there for the other as much as possible. Feeling the tears soak into his shirt is something that Seokmin wants if he gets to hold Seungcheol and tell him everything is okay. He wants to run his fingers through the silky black hair until the other falls asleep in his arms.

It breaks Seokmin’s heart to know that Seungcheol’s depression branches from sexual and domestic abuse. The fact that he was able to tell Seokmin, pour his heart out like that about something so sensitive is so upsetting. It almost makes Seokmin cry, but he doesn’t, keeping himself together for Seungcheol’s sake.

They couldn’t be bothered when they heard the library door fly open and the laughter of the boys bounced off the beige walls. Seokmin pulled Seungcheol’s face from his chest, holding the blue haired boy’s face in his hands like he did earlier, swiping the tears from his cheeks. The boy was distraught, not looking into Seokmin’s eyes, but keeping his eyes lowered.

“Hey,” Seokmin mumbled, stroking Seungcheol’s cheek, “look here.”

Seungcheol felt so embarrassed and ashamed, so he hesitated a little before looking into the brown eyes that stared into his. His chest tightened and he let a few more tears fall, to which Seokmin caught with his thumb.

“I want to do everything in my power to keep you safe, Seungcheol,” Seokmin said softly, “I just met you today and I have this overwhelming feeling to protect you, so I’m going with my gut instinct. I won’t let anything else happen to you, do you understand?”

Seungcheol nodded, sniffling and smiling only the slightest bit. “Why me? I’m just a mess.. ” He asked, touching one of the hands on his cheeks. “Because there’s something special about you,” Seokmin replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the top of Seungcheol’s forehead. This caused a huge weight to be lifted off of Seungcheol’s shoulders, him leaning into the lips pressed against his head. Softly, he muttered,

“Thank you,”

To which Seokmin replied with ease,

“You don’t have to thank me,”

.

  
Eventually the three boys who entered the library found the two hidden in the back and joined them, pulling out the food from the bag and eating to their hearts content. They weren’t making any conversation because they were ravaging the food like wild animals.

Seokmin became curious however when he realized that Hansol wasn’t there with rest of them.

“So.. where is he?” He had asked after about ten minutes of silence. Everyone had turned their heads to him, they’re mouths full and they’re eyes wide.

“Who?” asked Seungcheol, but then he realized, “Oh, yeah where is he?”

The other three boys looked at each other and then chuckled. Soonyoung was the one to answer, rubbing his hands together. “Well, you see..”

And before he could finish, the air vent above them fell open and Hansol popped out. “I’m back fuckers, what did I miss?” He said, crawling his way out and plopping on the floor. All they could do was laugh at the youngest of the 6.

“Where did you go?” Jihoon asked through his giggles, covering his mouth full of food. Hansol plopped on the little table beside the couch and pulled his food from the bag. “Well, Mr. Park caught me obviously, and threw me in one of the janitor closets on the first floor for some reason. After a little while, I noticed there was a vent in the corner, so I tested my luck and here I am.”

They’re laughter lingered for a bit, Hansol joining in, until it became dead silent again. They sat like that for an hour.

About an hour later, it was 4:15. Jihoon was cuddled into Soonyoung’s shoulder, Seungcheol’s head on Seokmin’s lap, and Hansol leaning on Mingyu’s chest in a friendly way. In 45 minutes, they would be leaving the school to head home from their day of detention. This dawned on them, which is why they were enjoying the moment. Nobody had to say anything to know that today would be memorable. The 6 boys knew too well.

The 45 minutes went too quick. Soon, they found themselves saying goodbye to each other at the front of the school, walking in opposite directions. They knew it wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other again, but that’s what it felt like.

Mr. Park walked into the library after the 6 boys left, going to retrieve the essays, but only found one sitting on a singular table.

The note read:

_Dear Mr. Park,_

_You wanted us to individually write essays about who we think we really are, but we couldn’t find the words to describe. A nerd, a jock, an artist, a depressed writer, a sleeper, and a drama queen. That’s all we can really say about ourselves. We’re labels. Six different labels nobody would see coming together. Our bond now feels inseparable as we leave each other from today. Thank you for bringing us closer together._

_Sincerely,_

_**Seventeen Bunch** _


End file.
